graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Çønsïlïm Family
The Çønsïlïm Family is one of the oldest, and most prestigious family within the Militaries. Created in Spring 2013 by Vulnus in order to rival large families like Atlas. Çønsïlïm is a stylized version of the Latin word for wisdom and guidance, consilim. Early History The family was created sometime in the early spring of 2013 by Vulnus his purpose was to create another option for those who didn't want to join the Atlas family but still wanted to be a part of a home within the State. Originally the only way you could join was by invitation but during these times Vulnus was very liberal with giving them. The Çønsïlïm Family Within Renewed State & The U.S.R Created in the Renewed State it took awhile for the family to get some members, as other bigger families were more appealing. It was during this time that Çønsïlïm starting gaining its first loyal member, Raiden and Murphy. It gained some other members like Wildcat, Bushgod and more, but the family remained relativity small. The Çønsïlïm Family in Absolute State, Brittianinan, & The last Auelian Era As Vulnus gained a reputation more people wanted to be like him and learn from him, and his family grew exponentially. It was during this time that the Family peaked in recruitment gaining members such as Irish, Gorgo and Ender. During this time Çønsïlïm had become arguable the most prestigious and well known Graal Military Families that the world had ever seen boast a surplus of intelligent and respected members. The family became an order, where people in power would help other people in power the family would always help other family members. Making it like a not so secret order for influencing all militaries possible. Post State After the State, and a gradual loss of some of it's members recruitment was "opened", members who were selected could join if they so chose. The Çønsïlïm Family site was created along with a Çønsïlïm guild, and the family altered its ideology. Rather being a place for great people to be accepted, it changed itself into being a place where mediocre players could develop into great players. It started programs such as the GGC and Leadership Training. Legacy The Çønsïlïm Family created a huge underground sphere of influence that almost nothing could rival, being an international family across several militaries members could pull strings across Graal. The family was dedicated to making itself, and it's members better and that's what it did. In recent events the family has focused more on becoming a family rather then a title, and focused on developing its members. Mission Statement "Classic, a Graal home to about 5,500 active players is filled with unqualified leaders, admins, and scammers, because of this many people are stuck in a position where they are considered, "noob" and cannot fully enjoy the game, simply because no one is willing and few are qualified to actually teach. This is an unchangeable aspect of Classic, but it can be worked around. The Çønsïlïm Family was created as a safe haven for player development of the mind, spirit, and fighting ability. It was created to form bonds of friendship, and love between players, giving people both a home, and a school I'm which they can feel friendship while developing their skills. Çønsïlïm is a Latin word meaning guidance and wisdom, and that is exactly what we try to do. Our goal is to create a pan-classic family, that is not stricken or hindered by politics or guilds, but a place where we can all spread our friendship and knowledge to make the game a better place." Category:Families Category:People